Needle into a Shilo
by Tasareswrist
Summary: Pairing s /Character s : Luigi/Shilo Summary: Kink Meme. Bugplay. Warnings/ Kinks: D/s, nakedness, bugs.


Title: Needle into a Shilo  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luigi/Shilo  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 1311  
Summary: Kink Meme. Bugplay.  
Warnings/ Kinks: D/s, nakedness, bugs.

When Shilo moved in with the Largos, one of the oddest things Luigi watched her drag to her room, sitting with a bemused smile and not bothering to offer to help, was her bug collection. That thought, her fascination with bugs, had hung out in the back of Luigi's mind for months, even after they started dating, he never really brought it up. They had an odd relationship, she sort of just went along with him, for lack of knowing what else to do with her life.

He started working on the project, something very special he wanted to do with her, a good month before he had everything in place. He did everything himself, what he did with his girlfriend was no ones fucking business, and on the day he was ready for her, he cleaned out one of the Repo training rooms, taking the bodies from the ceiling and storing them away, putting a large folding table with a thick slab of cork board. A large plastic box was on the foot of the table. He set up a camera on a tripod to tape this, it would provide him with much amusement to watch her face during this later.

Shilo came up to him. "You wanted to see me?" she asked with a shy, innocent smile, the smile that won Luigi over. She was far from innocent at this point, physically, at least, Luigi was not one to dabble in the vanilla, even for such a beautiful innocent girl. But she could handle him, and they had gotten along perfectly.

"Take your fucking clothes off." he said, leering at her. He watched her as she did as he commanded and then lifted her onto the table.

Shilo eyed him curiously. "What are we doing today, my love?" she asked sweetly.

"I've been working on this for weeks, don't make me spoil it by telling you." he said with a smirk. He pushed her chest down, forcing her to lie flat.

"Come on, you're making me nervous, just tell me." Shilo shifted uncomfortably.

"Shhh, Shhh." Luigi said, kissing her gently on the lips, then the forehead. "I said hush up, Shi."

"But-"

"No." Luigi said firmly. He went to his box, pulled out a surgical mask and earplugs, which he put in her ears carefully, and the mask over her mouth and nose. "You're going to want that." he said with a sadistic grin. With a metallic unsheathing noise, Luigi pulled four thin metal stakes from the box, putting three of them down. He pulled out a pile of alcohol wipes and carefully lifted Shilo's arm above her head. Shilo began to piece together what he was doing, the first part at least, and she gave a gasp, which Luigi ignored, holding her arm still and palpitating it to find her bones. He roughly pushed two fingers into her arm, and pierced between them, driving the thin piece of metal into the table.

Shilo screamed. "No, no, no, no please!" she begged, starting to sob.

"Shhh" Luigi comforted her, licking the blood that dripped from her arm. "It's just like a needle into a bug, Shi." he kissed her forehead and she slowly calmed down, relaxing enough to let him do her other arm. He lapped at the blood slowly and kissed her through the thin mask and he moved down to her legs. Legs were not as simple, so he bound her ankles with rope and pinned the rope to the cork board with the metal spike, her legs bound spread for him. "You holding up?" he asked.

Shilo nodded. "Yes. I feel... like one of my bugs..." Shilo trailed off. "I think that's the point, huh?"

Luigi sneered and nodded. He reached in his box again and pulled out one of many little glass jars. He reached his hand in and pulled out a caterpillar, and held it up so Shilo could see it. "Now, what's this little buggie called?"

Shilo squinted up at it.. "That's gonna be a Lycaena helloides, I think..."

Luigi checked the label on the jar. "Yep." he said and lowered his finger to her nose and the caterpillar crawled off onto her.

Luigi took out another jar. "How 'bout this one?" This particular bug was a flying one, so he didn't take it out of the jar first.

"Uhh" Shilo said, slightly distracted by the bug crawling over one of her eyelids "Anax strenuus?" she asked.

"Right again, my girl." He opened the jar and put it on her lower abdomen, waiting until the dragonfly had settled onto her flesh to remove the jar.

Shilo shuddered. "This is weird!" she exclaimed, the grossed out look on her face obscured by the mask.

"Well how do you think the, eh," he lifted up another jar and read the label. "Chalcolepidius feel when you're pinning them down and felling 'em up?"

"Oh, click beetles!" said Shilo excitedly as she forgot for a moment in her excitement over a bug she liked what was being done to her. "They're like the only bug that can easily get off it's back if inverted." Shilo said with a grin.

"Yeah, them." Luigi said, this jar contained about half a dozen of the bugs, he pulled the lid off and dropped them onto Shilo's belly, the bugs disbursed over her, clicking as they righted themselves. Shilo felt it like a snapping on her belly.

"Ewww." she cried out.

Luigi held up another jar for her to name.

"Ew, grasshoppers, umm Melanoplus!" she cried out. Luigi dumped another half dozen bugs on her. Shilo squirmed as much as she could with her arms literally pinned to the table and her legs not that much better off. "This is so gross, Luigi!" she cried out, feeling more than twenty bugs crawling on her at this point.

"Only two more jars." he said, smirking, loving watching her squirm like this. "This one I'm going to have to hunt down after because I'm pretty sure you'll want to keep it, and I paid a decent chunk of money for a live one for you." he showed her the jar.

Shilo gasped, "Diactor bilineatus! It's so beautiful!" she cried out, again distracted.

Luigi put the open jar on Shilo's face and watched the huge, beautiful footed insect crawl over his beloved Shilo's visage while she screwed up her face. He gave a hearty laugh at her.

"Last one." The very last jar was full, probably about 30 glowing bugs in it.

"Lampyridae !" Shilo gasped. "I love fireflies!"

Luigi shook the jar over her, emptying the bugs that crawled all over her. Then he stepped back, getting away from the mass of bugs writhing over Shilo.

There were bugs all over her, resting in her belly button, crawling over her cunt, her thighs, her breasts, her eyeballs, her nipples... it was a beautiful disgusting orgy of bugs, underneath it all was a beautiful woman, Luigi was not sure if he was turned on or disgusted.

Shilo squirmed in discomfort and little noises of disgust came out of her. "Ew ew ew get them off of me!" she cried out.

"Hmm, no, I think I'll come back after I have lunch." he said. None of the bugs were going to hurt Shilo, and he had the camera wired to his TV so he could make sure she wasn't too bad off. "Love you!" he called over his shoulder as he left, Shilo's screams and indignant cries of protest following him down the hall. He smirked.

And this is why she was fun.

Fin.

_Prompt:Dom!Luigi/Sub!Reluc!Shilo. PROMPT: Bugplay. You heard me right. Bugplay. I could just see Luigi turning the tables on Shilo if he ever found out about her fascination with insects by letting them...you know...crawl all over her bound and naked. Yeah. Squicky, terribly squicky, I know. But if you can pull this off, bravo! If you can make this incredibly, ridiculously smutty, go ahead as well! Anything to kind of take away from the bug grossness. lmao _


End file.
